Waluigi's Party
by 1KamZ
Summary: Waluigi is getting tired of being the most hated person around, so he hosts a big party to show everyone that he's changed. Will his plan to host the party work or will it fail terribly? Read and find out friends! (Rated T for some language)
1. Enough is enough

A.N.: All characters mentioned in this story belongs to Nintendo

* * *

**Waluigi's Party**

**By:1KamZ**

**Chapter 1**

Waluigi is the most hated person in Mushroom Kingdom. No one likes him, not even his pet Chain Chomp outside in the backyard. Sure Wario is a good partner to him, but he only uses the tall guy to do activities that are too dangerous for anyone to do. On a normal day in a different area in Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi was sitting calmly in the living room in his big filthy house while watching some television and drinking some hot coffee.

"Eh nothing to watch!", he mumbled, flipping channels on his TV.

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell rang and was quickly annoyed, not expecting any visitors today. He opened the door and saw no one in sight but a blueberry pie on the ground in front of him.

"Heh heh what's this? Someone's giving me a free pie?" As he picked up the pie and began to take his bite, he was brutally punched in the face by a boxing glove that was hidden inside. The impact was so strong that it sent him to land right back into his living room.

After being knocked out for several minutes, he awoke and heard laughter coming from outside. He realized that the pie was a prank. "Damn kids!", he cried while rubbing his face in pain.

Waluigi has had enough, he felt that his hatred in Mushroom Kingdom is going to end today. He ran up to the his room and began planning his perfect idea to make himself the most likeable person around. While walking in circles thinking, many ideas popped into his head but he believed that most of them will fail miserably. After brainstorming for 2 hours and realizing that he can't find the perfect idea he gave up, so he heads into his living room to watch some more TV until a commercial came on. The commercial depicts a teenage boy planning to host a house party, so he can become the most coolest person in his neighborhood. The commercial caught Waluigi's attention as he kept his eyes on the TV screen. He quickly turns off the TV not knowing what else happens further in the commercial. Waluigi grinned as an idea finally appeared in that empty head of his. "I'm gonna host a party!" He decided to call his partner, Wario, to tell him about his plan and maybe for some assistance to get this party started.

"Hello Wario it's me, Waluigi. You busy?"

"_Not at the moment what do you want?"_

"I have a plan and I need your help so get over here now!"

"_What's in it for me?"_

"…Money."

Suddenly, Waluigi heard a car made a quick stop at his front yard surprising him a bit. The person exited out of the car and ran quickly to the front of Waluigi's door, knocking wildly. Waluigi opened his door and was shocked when he realized that it was Wario. "Wow that was fast", he muttered to himself.

"What I gotta do to get the cash?", Wario asked eagerly.

"Listen I'm hosting a party here and you're big and strong so I want you to move some stuff around", Waluigi replied.

Wario paused for a quick second and burst out in laughter unexpectedly, confusing Waluigi, wanting to know why his big friend was laughing at the last words that he said. "You mean a house party? Here?! I know you came up with a lot of dumb plans but this has got to be the most dumbest one yet!", he cried, seeing Waluigi fold his arms in contempt. "How about we make a bet. If this party fails then I take your house and everything inside", Wario said after he gets control of his laughter.

"And what do I get if this party actually works?", Waluigi asked with a raised eyebrow in wonder.

"Then you get my car, all of my money and I become your slave for the rest of my life", he said holding out his hand for a handshake. "Deal?"

Waluigi smirked as he always wanted Wario to become a minion to him. "Deal…", he finally said as they both made their handshake.

Waluigi pulls out a paper and began making a list of all the important things that they will need for this event. "Okay Wario, the first thing that we are going to start on is cleaning up this place", he said grabbing a broom and handing another one to Wario. They started cleaning around the dirty place, throwing away trash that was left on the floor and any other places, mopping up the slimy floors, and dusting off the couches. After several hours of cleaning, the Wario Bros. were finally finished, breathing in the fresh air from the now cleaned house. "Good, now the house is cleaned!", Waluigi sighed in relief.

"It's about time, now what's next?"

"Food and drinks", Waluigi replied.

"Don't worry I can handle that. What else is on the list?"

Waluigi gave him a curious glare, wondering what kind of food and drinks he's going too bring. "All's that's left are the invitations." While Wario goes out to get the food, he runs up to his room and begins working on the invitations. Wario entered minutes later, interrupting him as he brought a big bottle of liquor and showed it to him. His eyes popped open, caught on to Wario's idea for the drinks. "What are you doing with that?", he asked.

"I'm gonna put a little bit of this in the punch bowl", Wario replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like they're gonna know what we put in the drink anyway."

Waluigi shrugged as he continued on his invitations.

**-Several minutes later-**

"Done!", he said finishing the last one. He quickly ran downstairs and was surprised at the large amount of food that was packed in the kitchen. "Heh heh he's doing great helping me get this party started", he said to himself. Wario arrived now holding two big bottles of liquor in his hands.

"Oh there you are. Listen, I'm going out around Mushroom Kingdom to give everyone these invitations. Make sure that when I get back there's enough food and drinks for everybody."

"Alright man. Don't forget my money that you promised me."

Waluigi nodded as he exits out of his home. He goes around Mushroom Kingdom, giving invitations to local goombas and koopas, basically any person in the kingdom that he can find. He goes off to Peach's castle and gives one to Peach and Daisy but was upset when he saw Daisy rip up her invite and slammed the door in Waluigi's face. He arrives to the plumbers' home and only gave one to Mario, not wasting his time giving his rival, Luigi, an invite for obvious reasons. After he was finished, taking his walk back home he realized that he has forgotten the most important thing in every party, music.

" How could I have forgotten the music?!", he grumbled, running back to his place angry at himself for being so forgetful. He finally arrived to his home and quickly dashed inside, trying to find his partner. Wario came in and stared at the worried expression on his face.

"Jeez what the hell is wrong with you?"

"We have a problem. We forgot the music."

"No", Wario corrected him. "_You _forgot the music. Don't worry, while you were gone I called in DJ Koopa to come here and play the music for this so-called party."

Waluigi was quickly relieved of Wario cautiousness. "Well where is he?"

Wario carried him into his backyard and introduced him to a red shelled koopa troopa wearing dark shades that covered his entire eyes, testing out the music on his sound system. Waluigi was impressed.

"Well ya got everything now I want my money!", Wario demanded rudely, holding out his hand.

As they entered the house, Waluigi headed into his room and opened a safe that he keeps hidden behind a big picture frame near his bed, taking out 10,000 coins to give Wario. He came back into the living room holding the bag of money and caught sight of a huge grin on Wario's face. He gives him the bag and was disappointed when he noticed that Wario was taking his leave. "Where are you going?," he asked him.

"I'm getting out of here!"

"Don't you wanna stay at my party?"

"What are you talking about? No one's gonna waste their time coming here, its best that you should just give me your house because I've already won the bet."

Waluigi folded his arms and scoffed at Wario. "Oh yes they will."

Wario chuckled. "Alright then tell you what, I'll stay here so I can see how bad this will fail."

"Good", Waluigi replied as he sat on a nearby couch. " Now all we gotta do is wait for someone to arrive."

"Yeah _if _they come", Wario said as he sat on another couch near Waluigi, hearing the coins jingle in the bag while he tries resting it next to him.


	2. Welcome to the Party!

_**Waluigi's Party**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**-One hour later-**

No guests have arrived yet, angering Waluigi immediately. "How long is this going to take?!" Waluigi wasn't planning to give up now, not after all of the work that he had put into this place to make it a party. Calming down, he patiently waited again hoping that someone will show up.

**-Three hours later-**

It was 7:15 and still no one has even made an attempt to show up to the party. While they were still waiting, Wario was sleeping on Waluigi's couch, snoring loudly in the living room and DJ Koopa was busy in the kitchen getting something to eat. Waluigi came to the conclusion that everyone still despises him, so he gave up and calls it a night. "Even when I'm doing something nice for once these punks still hate me!", he cried stomping his foot in anger and frustration. He marched upstairs into his room and slammed his door shut, not caring about the two downstairs. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, awaking Wario from his sleep.

"What was that?", he asked dozily, rubbing his eyes before hearing the doorbell ring again. He hopped off of the couch and walked to the front door, opening it and saw Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa outside.

"Is this where the party is?", Koopa Troopa asked, looking up at Wario.

"What party?", he asked, still drowsy from his past nap.

"Waluigi's party. This is the right address, right?"

Wario quickly caught himself, realizing that someone has finally showed up. "Oh yeah Waluigi's party. Yes you two are at the right place", he replied. "Please come in."

They made their way inside the big house, not really knowing what to do since they are the first party guests to arrive. "I'm guessing that we came early?", Koopa Troopa said.

Locking himself in his room, Waluigi was sitting on his bed completely depressed and angry that not even one person has shown up to his event. All of that hard work that he put in to make this happen and no one has even shown him some sympathy. He heard knocking on his door and didn't even care to open it as he was still upset. "Hey get out here. You got visitors", Wario's voice was heard from behind the closed doors.

Waluigi quickly turned his attention to the door. "W-What did you just say?", he asked trying to grasp Wario's last words.

"What, are you deaf? I said you got visitors."

Waluigi was instantly happy when he heard what Wario said to him. Even though he gave up, he knew deep down inside that someone would take the time from their day to come to his event. He joyfully headed downstairs, eager to find out who were his first party guests. As he entered the living room he saw his first party guests sitting on the couch. It looks as though they were either waiting for more people to arrive or waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Welcome to the party!", he said merrily, alarming everyone from his sudden arrival.

"I'm thirsty!", Koopa Troopa cried. He was relieved when he found the punch near him and helped himself with the free drink as Wario and Wauigi watch him. Waluigi gasped as he remembered what Wario secretly hid into the drink. After Koopa Troopa was finished from quenching his thirst, he threw away his plastic cup and sat back on the couch as if everything was normal.

"I thought you said that you put liquor in the punch", Waluigi whispered to Wario.

"I did. You just wait until it kicks in a few minutes later. He'll be so drunk."

Everyone heard the doorbell ring and Waluigi goes off to answer it. He opens the door and saw Magikoopa standing outside, levitating while on his broomstick. Waluigi invites him in, seeing the broom release a pleasant rainbow vapor near him while the flying Magikoopa hurries into the living room. Waluigi heard cries coming from his living room and swiftly made his way there worried that something has gone terribly wrong. The worried feeling instantly washed away as he saw Magikoopa spinning Wario in the air with his magical powers, amusing his party guests.

"Don't just stand there and watch, you idiot. Get me down!", Wario yelled.

Waluigi ignored him as he laughed at his friend being twirled in the air by magic. Waluigi heard the doorbell ring again and rushes off to answer it. As he opened his front door he was surprised to see someone that he really wasn't expecting to come to his party.

"What're you doin' here, Bowser Jr.?", he questioned folding his arms.

"My dad didn't wanted to go, so he told me to come to your party", Bowser Jr. replied. "I hope you're okay with that?"

Waluigi knew that Bowser Jr. was a troublemaker but he desperately needed more people, so he decided to at least give him a chance and let him inside. "Yeah its alright. Welcome to the party."

As Bowser Jr. disappeared into the living room, Wario came and quickly gave him his bag of money. "Here, hold this. I'll be right back."

"Waluigi looked at him, wanting to know where his friend is running off to. "Wait where are you going?"

"The bathroom. Make sure no one takes my bag of cash!"

He goes upstairs into the bathroom leaving Waluigi alone with his belongings. While trying to find a place to rest it, he thought that the best place to conceal it is his room, so he decides to keep it there until Wario gets back. While the small party goes on in his living room, he goes up into his bedroom and rests the jiggling bag of coins under his bed. He was startled when he heard the sound of glass breaking coming from downstairs. "What in the world?" Running downstairs into his living room, he was angry when he found shattered pieces from a glass picture frame in the middle of his living room floor.

"Who's responsible for this?!", he asked everyone in frustration.

Everyone quickly points at Bowser Jr.

Waluigi almost went berserk but quickly settled down since he didn't want to try anything cruel to make his guests leave and hate him even more. "It's alright, one little mistake isn't gonna hurt anybody." He gets a broom and cleans up the mess as everyone goes back to watch more of Magikoopa's magic in the party. After cleaning up the damaged picture frame, Waluigi was impressed that Magikoopa is actually keeping his party alive for him with all of the amazing and somewhat strange magic and illusions that he is performing to the party guests, but then something suddenly felt awkward. Koopa Troopa sniffed the air in wonder and nearly barfed in his mouth as it wasn't pleasant. "What's that smell?!", he asked after he covered his nose quickly. Everyone in the living room noticed the horrid smell and also covered their noses, making cries of disgust. Startled at their reaction, Waluigi sniffed the air as well and his eyes grew huge while he quickly covers his nose as he knew who and where this is coming from.

"Dammit, Wario why now?!"

"Alright, I'm getting out of here!", Bowser Jr. announced, taking his leave while everyone follows him.

Waluigi jumped in front of the leaving party guests and stopped them. He was not going to let anyone leave because of this little situation that he might solve. "Everyone remain calm. I will handle this."

As everyone went back to their seats, he runs upstairs and almost passed out when he arrived to the front of the bathroom door. "Hey, hurry up in there! You're makin' everyone leave", he shouted loud enough for Wario to hear while he's in the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard Wario release a very loud, disgusting fart in his bathroom and almost felt the door made a sudden vibration to the sound. "Oh, my God!"

Waluigi was relived when he heard sound of flushing in his bathroom as Wario exits, sighing contently. "Ahhh… I feel five pounds lighter." Waluigi just nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

He heard the doorbell ring again and smiled, knowing that more guests have arrived. "Great more people", Waluigi said before turning his attention to his gassy friend. "Go find the air freshener and spray up the place while I answer to door."

Waluigi goes off to answer his door and his bright smile changed to a very dull frown when he saw someone that he truly wasn't looking forward to meet outside his front door. It was his archrival, Luigi, standing outside giving him a very mischievous smirk. Waluigi tried to slam the door in his face but was quickly stopped by him.

"So… this is your party, huh?"

"Yeah… so what?"

"Well, good luck with that", the green capped plumber finally said before he turned around and left.

Waluigi growled and slammed the door, angry to see his rival again. He turned around sharply, going into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he heard the doorbell ring again. Still upset, he marches to front door and opens it. "I swear, if I see your ass on my lawn again I'll kill you, cut you up in pieces, feed them to my Chain Chomp, bring you back to life, and start all over again!", he yelled with his eyes closed, unaware that his new party guests, Hammer Bro. and Dry Bones, were standing outside.

"Damn, what did we do?", Hammer Bro. asked, surprised from Waluigi's outburst.

Waluigi opened his eyes and facepalms, hoping that his party guests won't leave because of what he just said. "Uh s-sorry about that", he replied, trying to get the right words together. "Welcome to the party." After inviting them in, he heard a distant whistle nearby. He turned his face to the sound and was irritated when he saw Luigi giving him a thumbs down while he laughs. Waluigi growled silently and slammed his door shut from being teased by his rival.


	3. Unexpected Surprises

_**Waluigi's Party**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**-8:20 p.m.-**

Waluigi was still mad from his past encounter with Luigi but ignores it and puts his attention back to his party. He goes into his living room and was pleased when he saw some of his party guests watching more of Magikoopa's magic and socializing with each other. He then noticed that a familiar face was missing. "Where's Wario?"

He goes into the kitchen and his friend was nowhere to be found. He runs upstairs and checked the bathroom, seeing that he wasn't there also. Waluigi scratched his head in confusion only to be startled when he heard some noises coming from his room. He rushes inside and was angry to see Wario go through his personal belongings. "Dude, what are you doing here?!"

"Where is it, man?"

"Where's what?"

"My money! Where did you put it?"

Waluigi was frustrated that Wario has messed up his room and he has to clean it again. "Look at the place!", he cried. While he began re-tiding up his room, Wario found a picture lying face down on the ground. Curious to know what was on the picture, he picks it up and his eyes flew open when he saw an image of Princess Daisy posing while wearing sexy lingerie and her signature on the lower right corner on the picture, a photo that she personally took to give to Luigi that Waluigi stole somehow.

"Heh heh heh Waluigi, I didn't know you were dating the tomboy now."

Waluigi paused when he saw Wario holding the stolen picture and quickly grabbed it from his hands. "Y-Yeah I… stole her from Luigi", he stammered, lying to Wario as he shoved the photo in his pocket. "Yeah, I left your bag under my bed", he quickly said, trying to change the subject.

Without hesitation, Wario reached under the bed and grabbed his money until Waluigi had an idea. "Why don't you just leave it here. This is a perfect place to keep it hidden."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea", Wario refused.

"Look, all you gotta do is keep it here and when the party's over you can come back and take the damn bag."

Wario had to think twice since Waluigi's suggestion was a bit too risky but gave it a chance and agreed to his decision, stuffing the bag back under Waluigi's bed. "You better keep my money safe."

As Wario left the room, Waluigi heard the doorbell once again. He just couldn't believe how great his party is going and more people are coming every minute. He rushed downstairs, eager to invite the new guest to his event. As he opened the door he paused, stunned to see the first female guest to arrive at his party.

"My Lumas gave me one of your invitations and I've decided to take the time out of my busy schedule to come to your party", she said politely.

Waluigi smiled timidly. "Oh yeah, you're that girl that lives somewhere in space. They call you Ros-", Waluigi replied, his voice trailing off trying to remember her name.

"Rosalina", she corrected him. "But you can call me Rosie for short."

Waluigi nodded foolishly, quite embarrassed that he was forgetful of the girl's name. "Great well, welcome to the party, miss Rosalina. Everyone's in the living room, so go on and meet them."

Before Waluigi closed the front door he was stopped when a yellow Luma rushed inside, alarming him a bit, and followed Rosalina while she goes into the living room. "There's no one here", she said, her voice being heard in the living room.

Waluigi hastily ran into the living room, puzzled to see that Rosalina was the only person in sight. "Where did everybody go?", he asked himself in confusion.

Suddenly, they both felt the living room vibrate lightly, almost somehow causing Waluigi to lose his balance. He was confused when he noticed Rosalina was standing straight, not looking like she was falling from the vibrations. He didn't know that she was levitating herself, so she wouldn't lose her balance and trip over. "I think it's coming from your backyard", Rosalina said pointing outside.

Waluigi tried getting his feet together and dashes outside to find out the cause of the vibrations in his living room only be relieved when he found Wario and his party guests on the dance floor dancing to the music that DJ Koopa was playing for the entertainment. He chuckled silently and walked back into his living room, noticing Rosalina was calmly sitting on a couch and playing with her Luma. "Hey, everyone's outside. You going too?", Waluigi asked. She nodded negatively, leaving him to figure out what he should do now since his female party guest is alone in his living room, although she looks occupied while she is having small fun with her kindred.

"You want something to drink?", he asked her.

"Sure", she replied. Some of your punch would be nice."

Waluigi froze when he heard her request since he knew what was secretly hidden in the drink. He grabbed one of the red plastic cups and filled it with the punch, handing it to his guest. Now Waluigi was sweating bullets, trying to think of a way that he wouldn't let her take a sip of the alcoholic drink. "Whoa what's that behind you, Rosie?", he shouts unexpectedly, interrupting Rosalina from drinking her punch. Startled from Waluigi's cry, she rests her cup on a nearby table as her and the Luma quickly turn their attention behind them, unaware that Waluigi grabbed the cup and tosses it outside an open window. They turned back around, giving Waluigi a confused expression since there was absolutely nothing behind them.

"There was nothing back there", Rosalina said.

Waluigi shrugged. "Sorry about that", he said, chuckling nervously.

Rosalina gasped when she realized her cup has disappeared until Waluigi thought of another suggestion that she could try. "Oh, hey, how about some nice cold water?" He quickly grabs another red cup and fills it with water, giving it to Rosalina and hoping that she won't refuse. He was relieved when she took the cup and began her drinking. _"Damn, that was close!"_, he thought to himself, wiping the sweat from his face while he watches her drink.

Waluigi heard the doorbell ring again, leaving Rosalina while he goes to answer it. He opens the rapidly ringing front door and was trampled when Petey Piranha barged in, signaling two other people to join him. Petey jumps off of Waluigi and made his way outside. Groaning in agony, Waluigi tries getting back on his feet but was knocked back down when Kritter runs in and stands on him. "C'mon the music's in the back!", Kritter shouts outside. Boo finally arrives inside, not paying attention to Waluigi's cries of pain. Kritter hops off of him and the two made their way outside in the noisy backyard, leaving Waluigi alone on the floor crying for dear mercy. Rosalina enters and gasped when she found him laying on the ground, rushing over to him and helped him up, wondering what caused this.

"You okay?", she asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright", Walugi replied, dusting off his clothes.

Although he was angry with what happened earlier, he quickly changed his attitude and decided to let that little incident slide as he was satisfied to have more party guests. Waluigi, Rosalina, and her Luma made their way outside, happy that everyone were enjoying the party by dancing to DJ Koopa's music, tasting the food and drinks, and also having conversations with each other. The Luma left them and joined in on the fun.

Rosalina smiled. "Wow, your party looks great."

"Yeah I know! I just can't believe that this is actually working."

Waluigi froze when the DJ played one of his favorite dance music, a dance music that he for some reason, must to dance to. He left Rosalina and quickly ran down to the dance floor and began dancing idiotically, catching most of everyone's attention there. Rosalina giggled as she watches the ridiculous and funny performances that Waluigi is portraying on the dance stage then goes back inside seconds later.


	4. Too Late

_**Waluigi's Party**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**-8:53 p.m.-**

After dancing manically for several minutes, Waluigi goes back into the house to check on Rosalina, making sure that she doesn't drink the punch.

"The party's going great, Rosalina. You gotta come out here and party with us!" He heard no reply. "Rosie, you there?" After getting not another reply, he goes into his living room and scratched his head when he realized that Rosalina wasn't there. He left the empty living room, going upstairs but paused when he realized that something was different in his living room. He returned there and his eyes popped open when he noticed that the punch bowl was half empty. "Oh, hell no!"

He felt someone poking him from behind, alarming him a bit as he turned around slowly and found Rosalina completely intoxicated, laughing and giggling foolishly. "Where you been, man. I was looking all over for you", she said in a slurred voice.

Waluigi instantly panicked to see Rosalina in this kind of state as he now hated himself for letting Wario poison his punch drink. "Rosalina, w-why did you drink the punch?!"

Rosalina looked up at Waluigi heavy-eyed and laughed again. "What punch?"

"This punch right here!", Waluigi exclaimed, pointing at the punch bowl.

"Ohhh… that punch. Well I got thirsty again, so I drank some." Rosalina picked up a cup that had some punch inside and tried handing it to Waluigi. "Here, have some."

Waluigi grabbed the cup from her hand and dropped it on a nearby table as he tried his very best to talk with his drunken guest. "How much cups of punch did you take?"

Rosalina was staggering while trying to reply to Waluigi's simple question. She pointed at something that was behind Waluigi as he turned around and gasped to see 3 empty red plastic cups on his living room table. Finally losing her balance, she limply fell onto Waluigi's chest while he tries helping her up. "What am I gonna do now?", he asked himself.

Waluigi thought that maybe Wario can figure out a way to get her back to normal, so he carries Rosalina to a nearby couch and lies her down, hearing some annoying laughter being heard from her. "You just stay here, I'll be right back. Don't drink anymore of the punch!", Waluigi said about to leave the area.

"Where are you going, baby?," Rosalina said surprisingly, stopping Waluigi from leaving.

Waluigi turned his attention back to Rosalina, startled at the name that she just called him. "W-What did you call me?"

"Don't play dumb, babe, now get back here and give me a kiss!", the silly princess replied to him, her voice still in a slurred tone.

Waluigi's only reply was a dull glare before taking his leave after Rosalina blew him a kiss and waving her goodbyes. Waluigi runs outside, trying to find his friend so he can find a way to help Rosalina. He found Shy Guy and Dry Bones busy having a conversation and approached them.

"Have any of you two seen Wario?". They both pointed to a nearby area where Wario was, busy gambling with Kritter, Petey Piranha, and Magikoopa. Waluigi made his way there and stopped Wario from his game, dragging him into the house.

"Hey, hey, hey what's your problem? You just stopped me from taking everyone's money!", Wario cried.

Waluigi hurried him into the living room and showed him the drunk Rosalina.

"Hi boys!", she greeted them in her slurred voice.

From Rosalina's drunken appearance, voice, and actions, Wario quickly knew the reason why Waluigi has brought him here. He chuckled since he clearly knew that her brain cells have taken a vacation. Waluigi glared at him, his left eye twitching awkwardly. "Well, don't just stand there, man. Do something!", Waluigi cried.

"Do what", Wario replied. "I can't do anything. Just leave her."

Wario's reply angered Waluigi, his left eye twitching even more. "What are you talking about?! We can't just leave her here!"

Wario groaned from hearing Waluigi annoying cries. "Alright, alright I'll carry her up to your room and stay in there to keep an eye on her so she won't hurt herself."

Waluigi quickly calmed down, hoping that Wario will do the best he can to keep Rosalina hidden until she gets back to her normal, calm self. "You better keep a close eye on that girl, Wario!"

Wario rolled his eyes and approached Rosalina while she was slouching on the couch, giggling and waving to him with slight bloodshot eyes. Wario easily lifted her from her seat and threw her over his shoulder. Before he could leave the living room they all heard the doorbell ring, almost startling Wario from its sudden sound.

"Be careful with her, man", Waluigi said before they both left the living room, Wario heading upstairs and Waluigi going off to answer the front door. As Waluigi opened the door he was confused to notice that there was no one outside then suddenly heard a cute, childish-like female voice.

"Are we late for the party?", the nice voice said.

Waluigi raised an eyebrow and peaked outside as he was shifting his head from left to right, trying to find the person who spoke to him. "No you're right on time. Um, where are you?"

"Down here", the voice replied.

Waluigi looked down and smirked when he noticed that his two new party guests, Toad and Toadette, smiling and waving at him. "Damn, am I really that tall?", Waluigi muttered silently to himself.

"Ooh I hear music. Sounds like fun!", Toad said with joy.

"Heh heh, great well, welcome to the party and the music's in the backyard if you two wanna head outside", Waluigi replied before inviting them in.

When they made their way inside, Waluigi gasped when he noticed Rosalina staggering towards them as she was still intoxicated and leaving him to wonder where the hell is Wario.

"Hi Rosalina! I didn't know you also came to the party", Toad said, unaware of her problem.

Rosalina replied slurred sentences back to Toad that was very complicated to understand, leaving him very confused. "Rosalina are you okay? What's wrong with your voice", he asked in wonder.

To Waluigi's relief, Wario appeared behind Rosalina, grabbed her, and again threw her over his shoulder. "You didn't see anything", he said to Toad, quickly running back upstairs into Waluigi's room.

Toad blinked, surprised at what just happened several seconds ago. "Is Rosalina okay? She looked kinda different."

Waluigi chuckled nervously, trying to find a way to erase that previous event from their memory. "S-so aren't you gonna go outside and enjoy the music?", he asked, hoping to get a reply from one of them.

Toadette smiled as she was a little eager to see what's going on in Waluigi's backyard. She grabbed Toad's hand and they both rushed outside. Waluigi breathed a loud sigh of relief as he was heading upstairs into his room to check on Wario and Rosalina. When he entered his room, Rosalina was lying sideways on his bed while Wario is sitting on a chair next to her, watching television.

"Hey what the hell just happened a while ago? How could you let her get away when you knew that more people was coming here?!", Waluigi exclaimed.

"Sorry, man", Wario apologized. "When I entered your room I found a coin laying on the ground, so I dropped the girl and picked it up. She probably got out because I left the door open", he explained, pulling out the coin from his pocket and showing it to Waluigi.

Waluigi groaned, annoyed at the careless actions his partner is doing tonight. He goes over to a window near Wario and looks outside. He was satisfied to see his party guests outside but he wasn't too happy about it since he wanted more and more people to arrive every 10 seconds. "I want more people to come to my party! 12 people isn't enough I want everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom to be here to my place! I want to make this something that everyone will remember and I want to be the most likable person around here", Waluigi cried before leaving his room in small anger.

After he left Wario suddenly had a bright idea, smirking and rubbing his chin cleverly. "So you want more people, eh? Alrighty then."

He was startled when Rosalina touched his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He looked at her and realized that she was somehow dizzy. He could see in her eyes that something very bad is about to happen any second. Before he could react it was too late, Rosalina leaned over the bed and threw up on Wario's chest. He screamed loudly in disgust as he couldn't believe what just happened to him.

Meanwhile downstairs, Waluigi was in his kitchen getting something to drink only to be disturbed when he heard Wario's cries. "What now?", he asked himself. He goes up into his room and gasped to see his partner covered in Rosalina's vomit. "What the hell just happened here?"

"I just got puked on by this girl that's what just happened!", Wario yelled in complete anger.

Waluigi laughed. He was happy to see what Wario gets for poisoning his punch drink. "This never would've happened if you didn't put your drinks into my punch drink! Ha ha that's what you get!", Waluigi cried in laughter.

Wario growled. "Oh, so you think this funny, eh?", Wario said getting up from his seat, ready to charge after Waluigi. "You're gonna get it!", Wario shouts, hurtling towards him.

Standing at the doorway, Waluigi was lucky enough to close to door before Wario was seconds away from catching him. He heard a very loud thud from behind the closed door as he knew that Wario crashed unto it. Waluigi laughed again, heading downstairs.

* * *

_**Random fun fact: This story was originally called Castle Party. What was supposed to happen in that story was that Daisy and Toad host a big party in Peach's Castle while Peach and Toadsworth go out for the day.**_


	5. Quicker Appearances

**A.N.: I'd like to thank ****Anon16378053 for letting me know about an error that I made in a previous chapter and yes it is fixed! Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**Waluigi's Party **

**Chapter 5**

**-9:10 p.m.-**

Waluigi goes outside in his backyard to check on his party guests, still satisfied to see his small party go according to plan. "Wow! its great to see that everyone's really liking my party. I should've done this years ago", Waluigi muttered to himself.

He goes around his noisy backyard to observe everyone, Magikoopa doing more of his magic, catching most of Koopa Troopa, Boo, and the Luma's attention, Toad, Toadette, and Shy Guy somehow having a dancing contest, and to his surprise, he noticed Bowser Jr. gambling along with Kritter, Hammer Bro, Dry Bones, and Petey Piranha. Waluigi rushes over to the area and interrupted everyone from their game. "Hey, what you're doing here is not appropriate for your age, little boy", Waluigi said to Bowser Jr.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm a grown man!", Bowser Jr. scoffed.

Waluigi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, maybe I should call your dad and see how he feels about this then", Waluigi said, reaching into his pocket, taking out his cell phone and began dialing Bowser's number.

Bowser Jr. pouts, folding his arms in contempt. "Fine, I don't care! Go ahead and call him." He always knew that his father never answers his phone because he was always trying to think of the perfect plan to destroy Mario. Bowser Jr. turns his back on Waluigi, hiding a sneaky smirk because he already knew that Waluigi is wasting his time trying to call Bowser. It was surprisingly unexpected when Bowser's voice was heard through Waluigi's phone, causing Bowser Jr. to drop his smirk quickly.

"_Hello? Who's calling me?"_, Bowser rudely asks on Waluigi's phone.

"It's me, Waluigi I'm just calling you to let you know that your son here is g-", his sentence was cut off when he noticed Bowser Jr. giving signals to show that he's given up.

Waluigi smirked since he fully knew that he's won this little battle.

"_Hello? Hello?! Where are you? What happened to my son?"_, Bowser asked impatiently.

"Oh, he's doing the best he can to behave and not cause any problems here", Waluigi replied.

"_Oh…well, tell him to keep it up. Make sure you take care of my boy while he's at your party, Waluigi."_

"Don't worry I'm doing the best I can with him."

"_Alright then…goodbye"_, Bowser finally said before quickly hanging up on Waluigi.

After dropping his cell phone back into his pocket, Waluigi draws his eyes on Bowser Jr. only to receive a serious glare from him. "You're such a snitch!", he cried before sticking his tongue at Waluigi.

Waluigi rolls his eyes, now annoyed of Bowser Jr.' s rude and childish actions. "Yeah whatever, now get away from here and run along somewhere else."

Bowser Jr. growled and leaves the area. Now that that little situation is handled, Waluigi decides to go back inside to check on Wario and Rosalina. When he entered into his home he was startled when he heard the doorbell ring. "Maybe I'll check on those two later." He goes to answer his front door and his two new party guests, Funky and Tiny Kong rushed inside, not yet invited in by Waluigi.

"Whoo! Nice place you got here bro. I'm lovin' it!", Funky Kong said, looking around Waluigi's big house.

"Thanks", Waluigi replied with a smirk. "Welcome to the p-"

"Oooh you got punch? I'm gonna get me some!", Tiny interrupted as she ran into the living room.

Waluigi gasped as he completely forgot about the alcoholic punch, not wanting anymore of his guests to become like Rosalina. Before he could even make an attempt to stop Tiny, Funky rushed in and knocked him out of the way, throwing him into his kitchen.

"Haha I'm gonna get me something to drink right now, bro. I'm thirsty as hell", Funky said, grabbing a red plastic cup along with Tiny.

They both poured the punch into their cups and took their drink. Waluigi arrived back into his living room and noticed the two kongs taking their drinks. Tiny stopped as she noticed something about the punch. "Something about this punch is different… and I kinda like it", Tiny said before going back to drink her punch.

Waluigi sighed. It looks as though there's nothing he can do now since those two have overpowered his punch bowl. He heard the doorbell ring again. Although he desperately wanted to answer it, he wanted to stop them from continuing their drinking but he had no other choice.

"Hey, aren't you gonna answer that?", Funky asks him after finishing the first drink and pouring more into his cup.

"Yeah, sure", Waluigi shrugged.

Waluigi goes to answer his ringing front door and was surprised when four new guests joined his party, Wiggler, Blooper, Yoshi, and Birdo. They all came inside quickly, again not giving Waluigi his opportunity to invite the new people into his house. "Wow, people are coming here faster than I thought", Waluigi muttered. Since he noticed that everyone has left in his living room, he decides to go there as well. He couldn't believe how many drinks they were taking from his somehow never-ending punch bowl.

Yoshi approached him, sipping from his cup with the punch. "Something about your punch taste awfully familiar," Yoshi spoke after taking his sip. "It kinda tastes like that drink I had the night me and Birdo went out to a club."

"O-Oh it does?", Waluigi chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Whooo-Whiee! I don't know 'bout y'all but I'm heading on the dance floor!", Funky hollered, heading out in Waluigi's backyard.

Tiny giggled at Funky's outburst. "What's gotten into him?", she asked.

"Alcohol…", Waluigi mumbled, his voice audible enough to catch Birdo's attention.

"What did you say, Waluigi?", Birdo asked.

Waluigi was startled from Birdo's question. "Oh, um, nothing. I said nothing!", he replied anxiously.

"O…kay".

Everyone was surprised when Tiny burped at a high volume before sighing in relief. "Alright, that's enough drinks for now", she said, resting her empty red plastic cup on a nearby table. "I'm going outside does anyone wanna come?"

Everyone, except Waluigi, nods to Tiny's question and follows her as she goes out into the backyard, leaving Waluigi alone in his living room. Then that's when the doorbell made it's sound once more, forcing Waluigi to form a smile on his face. He goes off to answer his front door and was instantly amazed to see 4 more party guests, Lakitu, Donkey Kong, Whomp, and a green Parakoopa, standing outside on his front porch. He gladly invites them inside, excited to have more people arriving to his party. Suddenly everyone heard a big splash coming from the ouside.

"What was that?" Lakitu asked.

Waluigi rushed outside trying to find out what caused that sudden splash sound and was surprised when he saw Bowser Jr. having fun in his personal pool. "No, no, no, no! You better get out of that pool before I kick your a-".

"Wow Waluigi, I didn't know you had a pool!", Yoshi rudely interrupted him.

"Did you just say pool?", Tiny asked eagerly, coming out of nowhere.

"Haha yes he did say pool!", Funky said, also appearing out of nowhere. "Cannonball!", he shouted, cannonballing into the pool, the water splashing onto Waluigi's clothes, leaving him completely drenched.

12 more people rushed over there to the area and jumped into the pool as well. Waluigi was angry that his pool is being taken over but from the sounds of laughter and excitement coming from everyone there made him decide to allow this and let his pool be open to anyone who wishes to join in.

"Gotta dry myself now", Waluigi said, looking at his wet clothes.

He goes back inside and spotted the 4 previous new guests in his living room, having conversations and drinking punch. Now, he didn't really care about stopping anyone from drinking the punch, he felt that it would be wasting his time. " Hey everyone, instead of sitting and talking with each other, go outside and enjoy yourselves because there's a dance floor and a big ass pool that you all can go to", he announced.

Donkey Kong quickly turned his attention to Waluigi after he spoke. "Dancefloor? I'm outta here!", he said, running outside.

"Wow, who knew DK had a thing for dancing?" Lakitu chuckled. "I guess I'll go out there too and join him.

As Lakitu took his leave, the green shelled Parakoopa followed him outside, leaving Whomp alone with Waluigi in the living room. "So aren't you going out there with them?" Waluigi asked Whomp.

He nodded negatively. "If I swim I'll drown and I can't dance", he replied.

"Okay, so what do you do?"

"Guard."

They both heard the dorrbell ring which made Waluigi come up with a bright idea." So you guard eh? Well how's about doing me a favor and guarding the door for my party?"

Whomp accepted Waluigi's offer and opened the door for him, inviting in King Boo, King K. Rool and 3 Goombas.

"In the back", Waluigi told the new guests, seeing them head in his backyard. He noticed Whomp going outside and quickly stopped him. "You better do a good job guarding the party. Oh, and if you see Luigi DO NOT let him enter! No matter what he says don't invite him to my party!"

Whomp nodded, making his way outside of Waluigi's house to stay on his front porch.

Waluigi closed his front door and went back to focus on his party. "Now, where was I?…Oh yeah, the towel".

Going into his kitchen he successfully finds a hand towel and goes back outside to the pool area. Drying himself off, he was busy looking at everyone enjoying themselves in his big personal pool.

"Hey tall and skinny don't just stand there and watch c'mon in and join us!", Koopa Troopa called out to him.

"Nah, I'm good", Waluigi refused.

He was unaware that Kritter and Toad was creeping up behind him. As they got close, they both pushed him into the water. Everyone there cheered and laughed at Waluigi when he peaked his head out of the water, seeing Kritter and Toad high-five each other. Kritter taunted, pointing at Waluigi.

He growled and quickly caught their feet, dropping them into the water as well, hearing everyone cheering again.

"Damn you, Waluigi!", Kritter cried.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review if you please. Later...**


End file.
